Sixth Time's the Charm
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Every year, for the past five years, Kiyoteru asked the same question to Meiko. Every year he got the same answer. But not this year, with everyone helping him out. Rated 'T' just in case.


Wow... another KiyoteruxMeiko one-shot... I REALLY must love this pairing...

If you do not wish to be offended, there is:

PAST!

KaitoxMeiko

PRESENT!

KiyoteruxMeiko, KaitoxMiku, LukaxGakupo, RinxLen.

* * *

><p>Two women were walking to a bar. Actually, one woman was dragging the other to a bar.<p>

"Why are we here?" whined the one being dragged.

"C`mon," grunted the other. "We have to."

"But why?" demanded her friend. "Why today?"

"Why not today?" they stopped under a streetlight, showing their features more clearly. One had long pink hair flowing down her back and sky blue eyes, and her friend, the one she was dragging, had short brown hair with gleaming red eyes.

"You know I need to hide today." She snapped at her friend. "Every year, on this day, Kiyoteru-"

"Then you can say no, like you did for the last five years." Interrupted the pinkette. "Now, come on, I feel like drinking."

"But Luka!"

"No buts!"

...

~O.-~

...

"I`d like a bottle of sake and some beer, please." Ordered Luka, plopping herself on the stool.

"Coming right up!" The bartender winked at the pink-haired beauty, and left.

"Gakupo is not going to like that." Muttered Meiko, slouching on the seat. Luka shrugged.

"Al isn`t serious. He has a fiancée." At the word 'fiancée', the normally tough brunette flinched.

"Oh, relax, would you?" cried Luka, hiding a smile. "He won`t know you`re here unless someone tells him!"

Meiko opened her mouth to reply, but luckily for Luka, Big Al came back with their beverages.

Grumbling, Meiko reached out and snatched the bottle from him, and swigged down a generous gulp.

Luka`s eyes wandered around until they settled at the entrance. Seeing a flash of blue and teal, she smiled.

"What I don`t get," slurred Meiko. "Is why he won`t give up on me already."

Luka rolled her eyes at her friend. "Um, maybe, just maybe, because he loves you?"

Meiko snorted. "Love is a non-existing, stupid hormone reaction. Especially in men!" she bellowed, and took another swig.

While Meiko was distracted in trying to get the last drops to trickle out, Luka quickly checked all the possible exits, including the window. Good, everyone was in place.

"Bartender!" ordered her friend, oblivious. "I want another one!"

"Coming right up, miss!"

Meiko turned to Luka. "I mean, I do like him, it`s true." She said, seriousness lining her features. "But I also liked Kaito, and look what happened!"

"He married Miku." Luka put in helpfully, recognizing her cue.

"Exactly!" cried Meiko, waving her hands around and nearly hitting Al, who was bringing the sake. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I got over ice cream monster; I can get over the teacher. I`ll be a lone wolf, single and fun forever."

Luka felt her phone vibrate. That was her cue! "I`ve got to go to the ladies room." She said, and rose from her seat.

Whatever Meiko had said, it was drowned out in the alcohol her friend lifted to her face.

Walking into the washroom, she locked the doors and texted a reply. 'Ready.'

...

~X,_,X~

...

Feeling his phone buzz, Kiyoteru stood up. Gakupo patted him on the back, and then went to the men`s room, to make sure the washroom was 'occupied'.

Feeling only slightly nervous, Kiyoteru walked up to the drinking brunette, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Luka, back al-" she stopped talking, eyes wide.

"Hello, Meiko." He grinned, feeling like the wolf in one of the fairy tales Yuki liked to read so much.

She looked slightly green. "Excuse me, I really must get going." She stood and stumbled over to the exit, but stopped when she saw Kaito and Miku blocking the way. "Move." She snarled, swaying.

Kaito grinned. "No can do, Miss." He said cheerfully. "He`s paying me." Miku jammed her elbow into his ribs. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Okay, he`s not! We volunteered to save his love life! Ow!" he yelped again as Miku dug her skinny elbow into the same spot.

Desperate, Meiko dashed over to the side entrance-only to be met with the Kagamine Kouple, as everyone called them.

"When you can`t stop your love from fleeing-" Started Len.

"-Call the Kagamine Kouple!" finished Rin.

"We`ll help you with your soul mate!" they said together. Rin leaned towards her. "Besides, Meiko-nee-chan, you love him, and you know it." She whispered.

Shaking her head in denial, she ran towards the washrooms like last year, only to find them locked.

"Luka!" she bellowed, hammering on the door. "I know you`re in there!"

Meiko heard a giggle. "You`ll thank me for this someday, Mei-chan!" called Luka.

Grumbling several obscene things which should never be written nor typed down, Meiko dragged herself to the bar once more, where he stood waiting.

"The Shions are all outside, along with the Voyakiloids, the UTAUloids, and pretty much everyone else." He reported. "All of them are wearing night-vision goggles, and have scent hounds, _and_ are armed with tranquillizer guns." He smiled, nearly making her heart melt. "Escape is futile." He informed her cheerfully.

She buried her face into her hands. "Why?" she mumbled, sounding like she was crying. "This is the sixth year. _Why?"_

"Because I love you."

She snorted, lifting her tear-stained face for him to see. "That`s a bunch of clichéd crap."

He shrugged. "It`s not my fault that everyone already said the right answer a million times." Kiyoteru got down on one knee for the sixth time in six years in front of Meiko.

"Meiko Sakine," he started. "I don`t think you`ll like me giving you a speech you heard five times already, so I`m just going to ask the question. Will you marry me?"

She really wanted to say no, to make sure her heart didn`t break again, so he could get someone better, like Lily. But her heart….

"Yes." She choked out, and fainted into his arms.

...

~+o+~

...

Groaning, Meiko opened her eyes to see familiar walls. She was in her rooms. She frowned. She couldn`t feel a hangover, so why couldn`t she remember-

All of last night came rushing back to her. Horrified, her upper body jerked up. "Holy crap!" she screeched out, and flew out of the bed.

As she was racing down the hallway, her heart pounded. Maybe, just maybe, it was all a bad dream, and she was overreacting. Meiko looked down at her left hand, and let out a blood-curdling scream seeing the ring she saw every year. _On her hand._

_..._

_~Q=Q~_

_..._

Luka sat in the dining room, daintily eating crepes. Gakupo was next to her, examining his sword and eating waffles. Across them, Kiyoteru sat drinking coffee and reading the paper.

All of their heads snapped up when they heard the scream.

Gakupo recovered first. "Imagine how she`ll react when she gets pregnant." He chuckled.

They all laughed, and returned to what they were doing for five seconds before Meiko burst into the room, still in her red pajamas.

"Good morning Meiko!" chirped Luka as she put Gakupo between them. Although they were both smiling, Gakupo held the sword firmly while Luka`s hands went to her hidden tranquillizer.

"I will kill you later." Meiko announced, and then turned to Kiyoteru, who peacefully turned a page of his newspaper. "How did you sleep?" inquired the man politely. She knew that no amount of yelling, screeching, or physical damage that she could inflict with her bare hands could do much.

Meiko frowned. Fine, she would play his game. "Well." She replied, and plopped down on the seat slightly away from him. "No breakfast for me?" she demanded.

Luka immediately went into the kitchen and brought her a stack of pancakes with plenty of maple syrup and butter. "We can go dress shopping later!" squealed Luka.

Meiko frowned again. "I," she pronounced slowly, as if Luka was incapable of understanding her. "Am not wearing a dress." The silent 'because I am not going to the wedding' was louder than her spoken words, but ignored.

"So you`re going to marry him in jeans and a t-shirt?" asked Luka, eyes wide with fake innocence. "Because that was _not_ what you said when-_mmph_!" Luka`s mouth was suddenly overstuffed with ten pancakes or so.

While the samurai helped his wife get the offensive food out of her mouth, Meiko turned to the teacher, who was now looking at her, eyes polite but slightly smiling, and hands folded on the table.

"You won`t cancel out on the engagement, will you?" he said mildly, before she could open her mouth. "Because then, the newspapers might be angry at the false piece of latest celebrity gossip they printed to be true."

She stared at him in horror, and turned to the red-faced pinkette. "You little-"

"Oookay, no need for harsh words." Cut in Gakupo. "C`mon, Luka, let`s go." He quickly dragged her away from danger, pausing only to close the door.

Leaving the newly engaged couple alone.

"Why?" Meiko was fairly sure she was repeating the questions from ten hours earlier, but she didn`t care.

"Now who`s being clichéd?" he teased, but got serious when he saw her with tears. "Because I love you."

"So you won`t leave me?" she asked, suddenly very child-like despite being twenty-five years old.

He stood up to embrace her. "Never."

They stood there, happy, until they heard a squeal. "I`m going to be an aunt!"

Meiko sighed into his shoulder. "Excuse me while I kill her friend."

Kiyoteru smirked. "Just make her pay for the wedding dress."

She considered this for a while. "I`ll kill her after." She decided. He chuckled.

"Get the expensive one." Meiko laughed evilly.

"Oh, I will."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, reviews are VERY appreciated, hope you all like it!<p>

...

...

...

Oh come on, there are cute faces as line breaks! PLEASE REVIEW!

~Ten-Faced~


End file.
